Return to the Gallery
by Breaking-Benjamin-rules
Summary: Dragged back into the Gallery, Garry and Ib must find their way out. but that Gallery has changed alot, with paintings and works they haven't seen before. When the pieces of Guertina's soul the works contain go out of control, how are they supposed to get home? Rated T for reasons, some GarryxIb. High chance of Garry going Insane.
1. Reunion

**I know it's short and I'm sort. Next chapter'll be longer. Enjoy! I own nothing.**

Somehow, we got out alive. Ib and i. we all promised to meet and went our separate ways.

It's been 6 years since we've been in the Fabricated World. What compelled me to go back to the gallery-well, I don't know myself.

I'm 24 years old now. I've become an exceptional artist. I've changed a lot.

But so have THEY.

The first person I saw as I entered was a teen. She had stick straight, elbow length black hair and wore a white blouse with a red ribbon, a knee-length dark red skirt and knee length brown boots.

"Ib!" I called, feeling excited.

She turned and looked at me with crimson eyes. "Garry!"

I stopped in front of her. "Wow, you've really grown!"

Ib grinned. "It's nice to see you too, Garry."

I nodded. "How have you been?"

"Good," Ib said, "I've been taking art classes. I'm actually glad we escaped Guertina's gallery."

"As am i." by this point, we'd reached the 'Abyss of the Deep' and stared at the blue depths and eel-like creature.

Then the lights above us flickered and dimmed. We looked around. Everyone but us was gone.

Before we could say a word, a strong invisible force pushed us into the art. Darkness consumed my vision as we splashed into the painting.

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please!**


	2. Welcome Back

**It's been a while and not a person has noticed this story. T^T but oh well! I'm still updating!**

**This chapter brings in an OC who comes in later. Hope you like him because he's my favorite! :D I own nothing. Enjoy!**

When I next opened my eyes, I was staring into a pair of concerned red orbs.

"You're awake!" Ib's voice exclaimed, relieved.

I sat up, running a hand through my purple hair.

"Look at what I found!" two roses entered the vision of my purple eyes-1 red, 1 blue.

I hung my head, a frustrated groan escaping my lips as I plucked the blue rose from her hands. "Not again."

"Something's changed about this place," Ib murmured, tucking the stem of her rose behind her ear, "I can feel it."

"Well, we might as well find out way out," I said. I lead her through the hallway. We were approaching a door when red letters stamped themselves on the floor at my feet. There was a W, an E, an L, a C, an O, an M, an E, a B, an A. a C, and a K.

_**Welcome back.**_

I looked up and by the door was a doll. It was blue with crazy red eyes, crazy black hair and a pink dress. Something was written on the wall beside it.

"I missed you Garry! Come play with me!"

I growled low in my throat. Not this doll, again…

"Something wrong?" Ib asked.

"Last time we were here, this doll wouldn't leave me alone while I was trying to find a way to you and Mary," I muttered unhappily. I passed it without sparing it a glance and opened the door, peering inside.

There were bookcases on either side of the door on the other side of the room, but there wasn't anything else.

I walked straight to the bookshelf on the left and picked up a book titled 'Guertina's Lesser Works: G-J'. I opened to the first page.

The work that greeted me was of a boy, about 17 or 18, with silver-black eyes and black hair that was collarbone length. His bangs, chin length, hid his left eye. He was wearing an unbuttoned, knee-length, dark grey jacket and underneath, a tight black shirt, black slacks and black boots.

He was standing with most of his weight on his right leg, hands in his pockets, a small smile on his lips. He was surrounded by white roses. The text underneath the picture read:

'Gabriel Thistlewood (?)

Gabriel was said to have been based on an acquaintance of Guertina's, though this claim was immediately put down since Guertina never painted real people. He was one of the last works, but was hidden by Guertina shortly before he began his painting, 'Mary'.'

"Wow," Ib murmured, taking a peek at the page, "That's really good."

I turned the page and found a silver key. I picked it up, closed the book and put it back. Then I walked to the door, inserted the key into the lock and turned it.

A clicked echoed in the room. I wrapped my fingers around the knob and opened the door, entering the room.

A long lime green hall with blank walls greeted us. It looked sage. However, when I took a step forward, a black, clawed hand came out of the wall at my right.

I shrieked and jumped left, hitting my arm on the opposite wall. Ib started giggling.

"I was startled!" I protested, standing up. I noticed the hand holding something. When I turned fully, then I realized what it was.

It was a piece of my coat.

Sure enough, when I inspected the sleeve, a bit from the elbow was missing.

Ib and I continued through the hall, dodging more of those. At the end, the hall opened to a large room.

**Ta-da! Hope you like it! :D I certainly did!**

**See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
